


Walentynki

by mroczna88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, bo tak, dumbledore ma złe pomysły, ukryte uczucia, walentynki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mroczna88/pseuds/mroczna88
Summary: Jeśli sądziliście, że najgorszym co mogło się przydarzyć Hogwartowi w Walentynki był Lockhart, to jeszcze nie widzieliście Dumbledore'a w akcji…
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Severus Snape, Millicent Bulstrode/Neville Longbottom
Kudos: 8





	1. Rozdział 1

Wśród profesorów Hogwartu panowało przekonanie, że Albus Dumbledore ma stanowczo zbyt wiele wolnego czasu, co było dziwne zważywszy na to, że nie tylko piastował urząd Dyrektora Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, ale także Najwyższej Szychy Wizengamotu. Według jego zastępczyni, Minerwy McGonagall, gdyby miał więcej na głowie, to nie miałby czasu na wymyślanie tych wszystkich idiotyzmów, z którymi zwykle wyskakiwał. Och, oczywiście był najbardziej wybitnym umysłem od czasów samego Merlina, ale gdyby skierował ten pomyślunek na właściwe tory, to, według Pomony Sprout, już dawno czarodzieje zrezygnowaliby z niektórych średniowiecznych metod. Z kolei w opinii Poppy Pomfrey, Albus Dumbledore powinien ograniczyć spożywanie słodyczy- może wtedy się uspokoi. Była w całym Hogwarcie tylko jedna osoba, która wyrażała się nieco dosadniej i konkretniej na temat stanu umysłu szanownego członka społeczności czarodziejskiej. Severus Snape, drugi co do wybitności umysł świata czarodziejów, aktualnie znajdował się na zebraniu kadry nauczycielskiej i patrzył na swojego przełożonego z nieukrywaną pogardą.

\- Kompletnie ci odbiło? Czy też może możemy liczyć na to, że to kolejny objaw demencji starczej i będziemy mogli cię ubezwłasnowolnić? Ten pomysł jest całkowicie poroniony! Tylko ktoś tak chory, jak ty, mógłby z tym wyskoczyć!

\- Severusie - syknęła Minerwa, która uznała, że młody (no, w jej pojęciu młody) mężczyzna powinien okazać nieco więcej szacunku Dyrektorowi. Wiedziała jednak, że jej wysiłki pójdą na marne. Opiekun Slytherinu był całkowicie niereformowalny.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę do czego doprowadzisz?! Przynajmniej przez następny miesiąc będę musiał wyciągać opętanych hormonami nastolatków z przeróżnych zakątków zamku, żeby nie doszło do plagi ciąż wśród uczennic! 

\- Przesadzasz, drogi chłopcze- Dumbledore, starając się nie wyglądać niefrasobliwie i nie zwracając uwagi na szczękościsk, który można było już nazwać odruchem bezwarunkowym jego Mistrza Eliksirów, machnął ręką i wsadził sobie do ust czekoladową żabę. Spojrzał na kartę i westchnął- Chce ktoś Merlina? Mam ich chyba z piętnastu. Minerwo, coś cię boli?- pytanie było uzasadnione, bo Zastępczyni Dyrektora jęknęła boleśnie- Nie? To dobrze. Mam nadzieję, że każdy zrozumiał, co ma zrobić. Do zobaczenia za tydzień, moi drodzy.

Wyszedł, powiewając liliowymi szatami i pozostawiając kadrę w kompletnym dole. Minerwa zdjęła okulary i potarła sobie nasadę nosa.

\- Nigdy nie sądziłam, że to powiem, ale tęsknię za Lockhartem. Jego przynajmniej można było w jakiś sposób przekonać do zmiany zdania.

\- To nie ty musisz warzyć ten przeklęty eliksir - warknął Snape i spojrzał na kobietę groźnie. - I idę o zakład, że to twoi Gryfoni będą tymi, którzy stracą najwięcej punktów za przebywanie poza łóżkami w czasie ciszy nocnej.

\- To akurat nic nowego. Skoro zamierzasz ostrzej ich traktować, a swoich Ślizgonów puszczać bez żadnego słowa, to nic dziwnego, że Gryffindor na tym straci.

\- Nie. Moi Ślizgoni po prostu wiedzą, jak się ukryć, by ich nie znaleziono.

Opiekunka Gryffindoru uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

\- Czyżby? Przypominam sobie, jak kiedyś przyłapałam dwójkę Ślizgonów migdalących się na samym środku boiska do Quidditcha. 

Gdyby Severus słyszał tę historię po raz pierwszy być może miałby w sobie tyle wstydu, by się zarumienić, ale tym razem jedynie przewrócił oczami.

\- Co było dwadzieścia lat temu. Ja podobnych historii mam dziesięć, i to tylko z zeszłego tygodnia. Swoją drogą powinnaś porozmawiać z Potterem i Weasleyem. Jeśli wymieniają się dziewczynami, to chociaż niech postarają się o to, by obie nie zdawały sobie z tego sprawy. Urządziły taką aferę, że będąc w lochach słyszałem je.

\- To samo tyczy się Malfoya, Severusie. Wyobraź sobie, że umówił się jednego wieczora z dwoma dziewczynami i zapomniał o tym, przez co obie spotkały się o tej samej godzinie, w tym samym miejscu. W pewnym momencie byłam pewna, że w lochach zagnieździła się szyszymora, tak się wydzierały. Swoją drogą dziwne, że ich nie usłyszałeś.

\- Zapewne znajdowałem się w bibliotece, gdzie odbierałem punkty twojemu zwierzątku.

\- Przestań tak o niej mówić!

\- Cóż, panna Granger, jak zwykle zresztą, siedziała po ogłoszeniu ciszy nocnej w dziale Książek Zakazanych, do którego nie ma przepustki, z tego co pamiętam.

\- Dziewczyna poważnie traktuje swoją naukę.

Mistrz Eliksirów uśmiechnął się z wyrachowaniem.

\- Och, oczywiście. I dlatego znalazłem ją pogrążoną w lekturze „Amore di amore”. Nie przypominam sobie jednak, by edukacja seksualna znajdowała się na liście owutemów.

\- Może jednak powinna być - zachichotała Hooch. - Wtedy może miałbyś jakieś życie osobiste.

Minerwa przytaknęła koleżance.

\- To, że ty nie masz życia… osobistego, jak to pięknie określiła Rolanda, to nie znaczy, że uczniowie także nie mają prawa go mieć. Nawet wolę, żeby Hermiona uczyła się tego z książek, niż od jakiegoś nieopierzonego żółtodzioba, który nie wie co robić z kobietą. Poza tym wszystkim przyda się teraz trochę zabawy. Nie ma Voldemorta, więc możemy przestać bać się, że każdy oddech będzie ostatnim.

Snape nie zareagował oburzeniem, ani złością - jego życie prywatne wystarczająco często było przedmiotem dowcipów jego koleżanek i kolegów. Tym razem jednak, po raz pierwszy, odpowiedział.

\- Brak mojego życia osobistego, to moja sprawa, ale tak często o tym wspominacie, że należy wam się wytłumaczenie. Możecie mi wierzyć, że po oglądaniu tego, co Śmierciożercy robili z kobietami, każdy zdrowy na umyśle mężczyzna przynajmniej przez kilka lat miałby zerowe libido. - Obie czarownice wyraźnie się zmieszały, co jedynie wprawiło go w znacznie lepszy humor. - Radzę ci jednak zająć się swoimi pupilkami. Pogromcy Lorda Voldemorta, czy też nie, są tylko uczniami i mają tak samo, jak inni, przestrzegać regulaminu. Nie ma to nic wspólnego z moim podejściem do tego typu spraw.

\- Ty też ze swoimi porozmawiaj.

Wyszedł z sali w pełni usatysfakcjonowany - ostatnie słowo należało do niego.


	2. Rozdział 2

Wielka Sala tego dnia była ożywiona i radosna. Czy można wyobrazić sobie lepszy dzień? Równy miesiąc od kiedy Voldemort zmienił się w proch i Walentynki. Niech żyje miłość! Hermiona Granger wyglądała, jakby miało ją zaraz zemdlić. Ostatni raz, gdy cieszyła się na Walentynki, to wtedy, gdy miała te swoje wyjątkowo idiotyczne zauroczenie Lockhartem. Jednak nawet Lockhart nie miał tak fatalnego gustu- WSZYSTKO było różowe i w serduszka. Obrusy, talerze, puchary, kwiaty… Nawet sowy, które przybyły z poranną pocztą, zostały przefarbowane na różowo! Harry omal nie dostał zawału, gdy zobaczył Hedwigę. Dziewczyny dookoła były rozchichotane i plotły wianki z kwiatów- Lavender obraziła się, gdy nałożyła jeden na głowę Hermiony, a ta zerwała go i spaliła. Nienawidziła Walentynek. Poczuła się jeszcze gorzej, gdy zerknęła w stronę stołu nauczycieli. Jeśli wspomnienie stroju Lockharta powodowało u niej mdłości, dziwnym było, że na widok Dyrektora nie wymiotowała. Nawet profesor McGonagall odsunęła się od Dumbledore’a tak daleko, jak mogła bez przesiadania się na krzesło profesor Vector. To już nawet nie był róż, to był wściekły różowy, którego nie powstydziłaby się jedynie prostytutka z Nokturnu. Przyznać mu trzeba było, że srebrna włosa pięknie wyglądała na tym tle, ale mimo wszystko efekt był przerażający… Dlatego też prawie ją zatchnęło, gdy Dyrektor wstał i powiedział, że ma pewne ogłoszenie. Nie należało się spodziewać niczego dobrego.

\- Moi drodzy, witajcie w ten wspaniały, pełen miłości dzień! - Któryś z uczniów krzyknął: „Świetna szata, profesorze!”, czym wywołał chichoty. Dumbledore uśmiechnął się, jakby ktoś podarował mu gwiazdkę z nieba. - Dziękuję, panie Rossier, też mi się podoba. Sposób, w jaki ją dostałem jest niezwykle ciekawy. Otóż…- Chrząknięcie McGonagall mu przerwało. - Taaak… Opowiem kiedy indziej. Walentynki, moi drodzy! Ten dzień nie mógłby być piękniejszy! Jesteśmy wolni i bezpieczni i możemy cieszyć się swoją miłością! Dlatego też podjąłem pewne kroki, które uprzyjemnią nam ten dzień. Po pierwsze - Walentynkowa poczta. Nie, tym razem nie będą to kupidyny, tylko najprawdziwsze wróżki, które, dzięki staraniom profesora Hagrida, zgodziły się nam pomóc! Co prawda był bardziej skłonny poprosić równie… eee… urocze Akromantule, ale sądzę, że to również was ucieszy. Powitajmy więc naszych gości!

Ron, który na wieść o Akromantulach cały zesztywniał, teraz klaskał i gwizdał na równi z innymi, gdy przez otwarte drzwi wleciała cała chmara malutkich, srebrzystych postaci. Okrążyły Wielką Salę kilka razy, aż w końcu zatrzymały się nad głowami nauczycieli. 

\- Obawiam się, że nie będę w stanie dzisiaj spokojnie żyć - jęknął Harry. Hermiona szczerze mu współczuła. Wybawiciel, jak go teraz nazywano, samą poranną pocztą dostał tyle kartek, że można byłoby obdarować każdego ucznia Hogwartu dziesięcioma, a i tak zostałoby mu jeszcze sporo.

\- Dasz radę, Harry. Zobacz, Ron się nie martwi.

\- Bo Rona to bawi. Zresztą, ty też masz fajnie, bo w ogóle nie musisz się martwić.

Jego słowa wcale nie polepszyły jej humoru. Owszem, nie była zwolenniczką Walentynek, ale kiedy wszystkie dziewczyny dokoła dostawały coś od swoich wielbicieli czy chłopaków czuła się pominięta i zdecydowanie niekobieca. I co z tego, że miała w głowie wiedzę ze wszystkich książek dotyczących uwodzenia, sztuki flirtu i, cóż, samego seksu, skoro nie potrafiła tego wcielić w życie? Szczerze wątpiła, by Lavender lub Parvati przeczytały coś więcej, niż porady z „Cosmo- wiedźmy”, a mimo to były najpopularniejszymi dziewczynami w szkole. Poza Ginny, która z kolei podbijała chłopaków swoim bezpośrednim zachowaniem i prawie męskim stylem bycia. A ona? Żaden chłopak nie zainteresuje się kimś tak nieatrakcyjnym, jak ona. Więc kiedy ktoś jej mówił takie rzeczy, jak przed chwilą Harry, miała ochotę wrzeszczeć: „Też chcę narzekać na zbyt wielką ilość kartek! Cholera! Chciałabym dostać choć jedną kartkę! Chcę, by ktoś mi powiedział, że jestem ładna i warta zainteresowania! Chcę, żeby ktoś miał ochotę mnie dotknąć!”. Ale oczywiście nigdy by tego nie zrobiła- miała wyrobioną opinię i żadne wrzaski jej nie zmienią. Gdy oklaski ucichły Dyrektor kontynuował.

\- Popołudniu będzie czas dla zakochanych, więc wszystkie zajęcia odbywające się po lunchu zostają odwołane!- to wywołało ryk aprobaty ze strony wszystkich uczniów, prócz Hermiony, która jęknęła. Transmutacja! Zaklęcia! - Za to na lekcjach z rana nie będzie żadnego odejmowania punktów, czy obdarzania szlabanami! - Tu Dyrektor spojrzał, podobnie jak większość szkoły, na Snape’a, który najwyraźniej szukał sposobu na obejście rozkazu. - Co oczywiście nie oznacza, że macie to wykorzystywać! Po kolacji uczniowie, którzy nie są na szóstym i siódmym roku proszeni będą o trzymanie się z dala od Wielkiej Sali, gdzie w tym czasie uczniowie starszych roczników będą mieli małą… niespodziankę przygotowaną specjalnie przez kadrę nauczycielską! A teraz życzę wam miłego dnia!

Ron i Harry, podobnie jak większość ludzi siedzących koło Hermiony, zastanawiali się nad tym, co to będzie za niespodzianka, a młodsi uczniowie narzekali, że przecież są już dostatecznie dorośli, by pozwolić im na zabawę!


	3. Rozdział 3

Dzień, dla większości uczniów, był zbyt krótki, by się nim nacieszyć. Jednak dla innych ciągnął się w nieskończoność. Nieuniknione jednak nadeszło i uczniowie szóstego oraz siódmego roku zebrali się w Wielkiej Sali. Ze zdziwieniem patrzyli na to, co było przed nimi. Stoły zniknęły, a na środku pomieszczenia ustawiono okrąg złożony z samych krzeseł. Było ich jednak za mało na wszystkich, więc zastanawiali się, czy to jakiś rodzaj gry. Nauczyciele stali oparci o ścianę i większość wyglądała tak, jakby chcieli znaleźć się gdzie indziej. Profesor Sprout modliła się, by to się skończyło, jak najszybciej, bo musiała wracać do swojej cieplarni i opatrzyć kilka roślin, które ucierpiały na porannych zajęciach. Profesor McGonagall nie chciała być tu dla samej zasady- sądziła, że gra wymyślona przez Albusa Dumbledore’a wprowadzi jedynie chaos w i tak nie dość uporządkowane życie uczniów. Hagrid tęsknił do swoich sklątek, a profesor Snape chciał być jak najdalej od „tego typu idiotyzmów”, a przynajmniej to mamrotał sobie pod dość wydatnym nosem. Na znak dany przez Dyrektora pani Pomfrey zabrała dziewczęta na korytarz, a Dumbledore zajął się chłopcami.

\- Siadajcie, moi drodzy, siadajcie. Bez różnicy, na którym krześle. Zasady tej gry są bardzo proste. Dziewczęta, które teraz znajdują się za drzwiami dostaną do wypicia pewną bardzo rzadką substancję, która została uwarzona przez naszego Mistrza Eliksirów. Tak, profesorze Snape, wiem, że zrobił to pan całkowicie wbrew swojej woli, nie trzeba tak się pieklić. W każdym razie ten eliksir, którego nazwy wam nie podam, wymaga od osoby, która go wypije, pocałowanie osoby, która jej lub jemu podoba się najbardziej. Tak że dziewczęta, które za chwilę tutaj wejdą podejdą do chłopca, w którym są zakochane i go pocałują. - Większość chłopaków zaczęła szczerzyć zęby i wzajemnie trącać się łokciami, inni rumienili się, a inni z kolei wyglądali, jakby czegoś się bali. - Im dłużej któraś z dziewcząt będzie się starała opierać eliksirowi, tym dłuższy będzie pocałunek, więc na waszym miejscu liczyłbym, że one mają silną wolę - zachichotał i pogładził brodę. - Oczywiście to, co się tutaj stanie, ma być utrzymane w całkowitej tajemnicy, więc pewnie dowie się o tym cała szkoła. Jednak nie wyśmiewajcie dziewcząt z powodu ich wyboru. Jeśli dojdą mnie słuchy, że ktoś sobie z takiej dziewczyny żartuje, to osobiście zajmę się tą sprawą- tym razem w jego głosie pojawiły się stalowe nutki i zrozumieli, że kara będzie naprawdę dotkliwa.

W momencie, w którym drzwi Wielkiej Sali otworzyły się dobiegły ich różnorodne odgłosy: chichoty, śmiech, jęki protestu i okrzyki oburzenia.

\- Mowy nie ma! To zupełnie tak, jak byście traktowali nas, jak jakieś… jakieś… Nawet słowa mi brakuje!!!

\- Panno Granger, to był pomysł Dyrektora. - Pani Pomfrey starała się być stanowcza, ale przerwała jej Ginny Weasley.

\- Hermiona ma rację! Jak możecie coś takiego robić?! Czemu to nie oni nas całują, tylko my ich?! Żeby później mogli się z nas nabijać?!

\- Ja tam nie wejdę! - Milcenta Bulstrode podparła się pod boki i kręciła głową. - Nie zamierzam zrobić z siebie pośmiewiska!

\- W tej chwili właźcie! Albo po dobroci, albo ja się wami zajmę!

W końcu wszystkie dziewczęta znalazły się w sali, chociaż trzy główne przeciwniczki całej tej zabawy przywiązały się magicznymi linami do drzwi. Lavender rozszerzyła oczy, gdy zrozumiała, że idzie w kierunku Rona.

\- Dlaczego ja idę?! Ja nie chcę!

\- Eee… To jeden z efektów eliksiru. - Dumbledore widząc reakcje dziewcząt najwidoczniej zaczął wątpić w to, że jego pomysł był najlepszym sposobem na zasianie ziaren miłości w swoich uczniach. Hermiona Granger prychnęła.

\- To prawie, jak Imperius! Nie jesteśmy w stanie z tym walczyć, robimy coś, czego normalnie byśmy nie zrobiły! Jak pan mógł, panie profesorze?!

Najwidoczniej jednak reszta nie miała takich oporów. Pansy Parkinson z radością wycisnęła słodkiego całusa na ustach Dracona Malfoya, a Harry Potter został wycałowany przez połowę szóstoklasistek, których imion nawet nie znał. Pozostały tylko trzy osoby, które wciąż były przywiązane do drzwi.

\- Żądam antidotum! - Milcenta najwyraźniej nie zamierzała się łatwo poddać, chociaż jej nogi prowadziły ją do przodu. Na szczęście lina przytrzymywała ją. Granger jęknęła.

\- Obawiam się, że na to nie ma antidotum.

\- Żartujesz sobie?! - Ślizgonka zbladła. Ginny spojrzała przerażona na linę, która powoli ją puszczała.

\- Hermiono! Trzymaj mnie! Ja nie chcę!

Hermiona i Milcenta wyciągnęły ręce, żeby ją złapać, ale już było za późno. Ginny Weasley z posępnym wyrazem twarzy zbliżała się do kręgu krzeseł. Snape nawet nie sądził, że będzie z tego taka zabawa. Przypuszczał, że będzie musiał przyglądać się całującym się i zachwyconym parom, a tymczasem te trzy dziewczyny miały najwyraźniej do ukrycia jakiś sekret, którego nie chciały wyjawić. Podobnie jak większość zebranych zamrugał ze zdziwienia, gdy rudowłosa nie skierowała się na Pottera, tylko rozsiadła się na kolanach Dracona Malfoya i dosłownie wpiła się w jego usta. 

\- No… to było niespodziewane - mruknęła Minerwa, a Severus prychnął.

\- Po prostu dziewczyna ma dobrze poukładane w głowie.

\- Żeby wybrać Malfoya?! Właśnie straciłam wiarę w jej zdrowy rozsądek.

\- Draco nie jest swoim ojcem. Ma swoje za uszami, ale to dobry chłopak.

\- Który prowadza się z kilkoma dziewczynami na raz.

\- A Potter i Weasley tego nie robią? - Spojrzał pogardliwie na plecy chłopaków, którzy siedzieli tyłem do niego, dosłownie pięć kroków od miejsca, w którym stał. - To najlepsze, co mogła wybrać. Mnie jednak ciekawi, co takiego ukrywają panna Bulstrode i panna Granger.

Ginny wciąż całowała Draco i, ku zgorszeniu swojego brata, pozwoliła mu na objęcie się.

\- Harry, ja byłem pewien, że ona ciebie wybierze!

\- Też byłem tego pewny. Ale… Malfoy?!

\- Cóż, zawsze mówiła, że podobają jej się stanowczy goście. - Neville uśmiechnął się szeroko. On już od jakiegoś czasu przeczuwał, że właśnie tak się mają sprawy. Teraz jednak martwił się o Hermionę, bo wiedział, dlaczego tak nerwowo sprawdza siłę swojej liny. Był dobrym obserwatorem i, skoro nikt nie zwracał na niego uwagi, mógł przyglądać się innym prawie, że bezczelnie, a i tak uchodziło mu to na sucho. Wiedział, na przykład, że Harry’emu bardzo zależy na Ginny, ale ta widziała w nim bardziej brata. Ron wciąż czuł miętę do Hermiony, ale ona miała na oku kogoś, z kim raczej nie miał szans się mierzyć. Smutne, ale prawdziwe. Poza tym obaj nie robili najlepszego wrażenia ciągłymi romansami. Harry wyrwał go z zamyślenia, lekko pukając w ramię. Rozejrzał się - Ginny zeszła już z Malfoya i teraz szła, cała czerwona w kierunku wyjścia. Ślizgon z kolei wyglądał, jakby właśnie dostał to, na czym od dawna mu zależało. Neville zastanowił się, jak bardzo te słowa były prawdziwe. Okrzyk przerażenia zwrócił uwagę wszystkich na drzwi. Lina Milcenty puściła i Ślizgonka nic nie mogła na to poradzić. Ron wzdrygnął się.

\- Być całowanym przez Bulstrode… Brrrrr! Żebym to tylko nie był ja!

Snape przyglądał się dziewczynie z zainteresowaniem. Nigdy nie wysuwała się na pierwszy plan, zawsze trzymała się gdzieś z tyłu, jakby w siebie nie wierzyła. Była bardzo spokojna i, jak dotąd, nie zauważył w niej żadnych cech, które czyniłyby z niej Ślizgonkę - poza długim jęzorem i skłonnością do dominacji nad słabszymi, ale to zdarzało się w każdym Domu. Nie była ładna i to chyba powodowało, że tak chętnie słuchała się Parkinson. 

\- Ha! Moi górą! - mruknęła Minerwa, gdy Bulstrode, w przeciwieństwie do Weasley, zaczęła delikatnie całować Neville’a Longbottoma. Ron Weasley zagwizdał i powiedział:

\- Kurczę, Neville. Ratować cię?

Jedną ręką obejmując dziewczynę zdzielił rudego przez głowę. Nikt nie będzie obrażał kobiety, która zechciała go pocałować! Poza tym… smakowała naprawdę dobrze. Hermiona przyglądała się temu wszystkiemu z paniką w oczach. Lina co prawda trzymała, ale magia eliksiru ciągnęła ją do przodu, przez co coraz trudniej było jej się utrzymać. Pani Pomfrey spojrzała na nią ze smutnym uśmiechem.

\- Lepiej idź i skończ jak najszybciej. W końcu i tak będziesz musiała to zrobić, a im dłużej się wstrzymujesz, tym dłużej będziesz… hmmm… 

\- Wiem dobrze o co pani chodzi - warknęła- Nie rozumiem, jak ktokolwiek mógł wyjść z taką propozycją! Przecież profesor Dumbledore ma niby być drugim Merlinem!

\- Jeśli cię to pocieszy, to nikt z nas nie poparł tego pomysłu. Ale Albus jest Dyrektorem. Jednak sądzę, że wasza reakcja utarła mu nieco nosa.

\- Świetnie, powinnam się cieszyć?

Ron tymczasem uśmiechał się do siebie szeroko, co zdziwiło Harry’ego.

\- Z czego tak się cieszysz?

\- Bo wiem kogo pocałuje Hermiona.

\- Serio? Kogo?

\- Mnie.

\- Eee… I dlatego jest przywiązana, jakby się czegoś bała?

\- No, bo wiesz… Sprawy między nami nie były zbyt proste, po tej całej aferze z Lavender, Anną i tą, jak jej tam… a, Romildą. Wstydzi się tego, że wciąż jej na mnie zależy.

\- Nie chciałbym cię rozczarować, ale… Chyba nie masz racji.

\- Wyluzuj, Harry! - Rozsiadł się wygodnie i założył ręce na piersi- Czeka mnie zaraz całowanie roku!

Harry wielokrotnie wyrzucał Ronowi zdradzanie Hermiony, ale przestał od momentu, w którym Ron rewanżował się zarzutami wobec Harry’ego, który przecież zdradzał jego siostrę. Jednak to możliwe, że Hermiona wciąż czuła coś do Rona - pomagała mu w lekcjach, śmiała się razem z nim i już nie potrafił zepsuć jej humoru mówiąc o jakiejś dziewczynie. Może po prostu się przyzwyczaiła do tego, że Ron po prostu taki jest? Neville, wciąż skupiony na całowaniu Bulstrode, która najwyraźniej przypadła mu do gustu przez ostatnie dwie minuty, nie zwracał uwagi na nic, co się dzieje dookoła, dopóki nie rozległ się pełen przerażenia okrzyk. Podskoczył i prawie zrzucił dziewczynę ze swoich kolan.

\- Przepraszam, nic ci się nie stało?

\- Nie. Ja… już pójdę.

\- Nie. Zostaniesz. - Posadził ją na kolanach i trzymał, jednocześnie patrząc ze smutkiem na Hermionę, której lina puściła i która szła teraz z wyrazem ponurego zdeterminowania wypisanego na twarzy. Wyglądała tak samo, jak wtedy, gdy ruszyła z różdżką na Bellatrix Lestranger, by ją zabić. Ron uśmiechnął się i rozłożył ramiona, by ją przywitać - i miał rację, bo skierowała się w jego stronę. Snape prychną ł- była aż tak głupia, by wybrać Weasleya? Cóż - tego należało się spodziewać, Minerwa często wspominała o „Harrym i Ginny” oraz „Hermionie i Ronie” tak, jakby byli nierozerwalni. Okrzyk zdziwienia Minerwy zaintrygował go i podniósł głowę. Uczniowie wpatrywali się w szoku w Hermionę, która minęła Rona i szła dalej. Rudowłosy prawie złamał sobie kark obracając szybko głowę, akurat w porę, by zauważyć, jak jego przyjaciółka zaciska dłonie na kołnierzu szaty Severusa Snape’a, Mistrza Eliksirów, dyplomowanego dupka i jednym ruchem ciągnie jego głowę w dół, by następnie namiętnie go pocałować. Severus nie wiedział co się dzieje - w jednej chwili patrzył w orzechowe oczy, a w następnej był całowany, jak nigdy w życiu. Dziewczyna miała miękkie, chętne usta i, cholera jasna, wiedziała, jak całować. Zrobiło mu się gorąco, powieki zaczęły mu ciążyć, ale stał sztywno, nawet nie odpowiadając na pocałunki, chociaż było to cholernie trudne.

\- Wygląda, jakby go zamurowało. - Draco uśmiechnął się złośliwie i szeptał dalej do Zabiniego. - Kto by pomyślał, że chluba Gryffindoru ma na celu Opiekuna Slytherinu?

\- A kto by powiedział, że najgorętsza Gryfonka w szkole będzie chciała Malfoya? - Zabini wzruszył ramionami- Ja jedynie współczuję Snape’owi.

\- Współczujesz?

\- Zobacz, jak się sili na to, żeby nie reagować.

Faktycznie, mężczyzna zaciskał pięści z całych sił, ale czuł, że jego silna wola rozpływa się i do głosu dochodzi coś, co na pewno nie było rozsądkiem. Gdy poczuł wilgotny język na swojej dolnej wardze poddał się i zrobił coś, co później Minerwa uwielbiała mu wypominać słowami: „I kto by pomyślał, że do pokonania takiej jadowitej kobry wystarczy kociak?”. Zamknął oczy, jedną ręką przyciągnął Hermionę do siebie, a drugą wplątał w jej włosy i oddał jej pocałunek z taką pasją, że dziewczynie zakręciło się w głowie. Harry’emu i Ronowi gałki prawie wypadły z oczodołów na ten widok, a Malfoy prawie zwichnął sobie szczękę. Nic jednak nie dało się porównać z tym, czego doświadczała Minerwa McGonagall - jej ukochana uczennica, w której pokładała takie nadzieje obściskiwała się ze Snape’em w Wielkiej Sali! Nie wiedziała czy ma się śmiać z absurdalności tej sytuacji, czy krzyczeć z przerażenia, czy też może być zadowolona, że tę dziewczynę pociąga prawdziwy mężczyzna (jakkolwiek odnosiła się do swojego rywala musiała przyznać, że był mężczyzną), a nie chłopcy. Kiedy jednak dłonie Hermiony zaczęły wędrować z szyi Mistrza Eliksirów w dół i zacisnęły się w końcu na jego pośladkach doszła do wniosku, że jak dalej tak pójdzie, to ta dwójka zrobi coś, czego będzie bardzo, bardzo żałować. Zwłaszcza, że działo się to przed całym gronem nauczycielskim i grupką młodych chłopców.

\- Panno Granger! - krzyknęła z oburzeniem i to otrzeźwiło oboje. Spojrzeli na siebie z wyraźnym szokiem i odskoczyli. Dziewczyna, cała czerwona, wybiegła pędem z Wielkiej Sali, a Severus wściekł się, podszedł do chichoczącego Dyrektora i wrzasnął mu prosto w twarz:

\- ZADOWOLONY?!

Po czym obrócił się na pięcie i przy szeleście szat udał się do swoich lochów. Dumbledore tymczasem uśmiechnął się lekko i przemówił do towarzystwa, które nie mogło się otrząsnąć z tego, co właśnie widzieli.

\- Jak się domyślacie wszelkie dowcipy na ten temat mogą skończyć się dolaniem jakiegoś podejrzanego eliksiru do waszych kielichów, więc na waszym miejscu zostawiłbym komentarze dla siebie. I tym…eee… interesującym zdarzeniem proponuję zakończyć naszą zabawę. Życzę wam miłego wieczoru.


	4. Epilog

**Rok później**

\- …, więc uważam, że to byłaby świetna zabawa!

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się radośnie i spojrzał na swoich kolegów i koleżanki z wyraźną dumą w oczach. Dyrektor wpadł na kolejny Wspaniały Pomysł i, po raz pierwszy od kiedy objął to stanowisko, wszyscy byli zgodni i przedstawili mu swoje zdanie w sposób stanowczy.

\- NIE.

\- No, ale posłuchajcie… To nie będzie to samo, co w zeszłym roku! Przecież już wam obiecałem, że nigdy czegoś takiego nie powtórzę.

\- Nie ma mowy. W tym roku uczniowie będą świętować Walentynki na własną rękę. - Minerwa McGonagall spojrzała ostro na swojego przełożonego. - I to jest ostateczna decyzja, Albusie!

Pokręcił się niewyraźnie w krześle i zaczął coś przebąkiwać na temat bycia Dyrektorem i kto tutaj faktycznie rządzi.

\- Umówiliśmy się, że tego typu decyzje podejmujesz wspólnie z kadrą nauczycielską, która, w tej konkretnej sprawie, jest jednomyślna.

\- Zgodziłem się tylko dlatego, że Severus zagroził mi rezygnacją.

Pomona Sprout przewróciła oczami.

\- Nie zachowuj się, jak dziecko, któremu zabrano zabawki.

Jak można było się domyślić autorytet Dyrektora nieco podupadł po poprzednich Walentynkach. Co prawda jego działania przyniosły więcej dobrego, niż złego, ale o tym nikt go nie informował, a kiedy zaczynał się tym chwalić był sprowadzany do parteru. Oczywiście mógłby ich wszystkich przegadać i przekonać do swojego punktu widzenia, ale najwidoczniej przeczuwał bunt. Teraz też tylko westchnął i skinął głową.

\- Dobrze. W takim razie widzimy się za tydzień na kolejnym spotkaniu.

Wyszedł, a kilka osób odetchnęło z ulgą i rzuciło:

\- Chwała Merlinowi!

Hagrid wstał i szybko się pożegnał mamrocząc coś o „kochanym stworzonku” i chciał zaprosić kilka osób na kapkę czegoś mocniejszego, ale odmówiono mu z powodu instynktu samozachowawczego. Jeśli Hagrid mówił o „kochanym stworzonku” to na pewno nie można było oczekiwać malutkiego, bezbronnego kociaka. Minerwa uśmiechnęła się paskudnie do Severusa.

\- A jeśli już mowa o kociakach - widzę, że znowu rozgniewałeś swoją lepszą połowę?

Reszta kadry, która do tej chwili ostentacyjnie odwracała wzrok od podrapanego policzka Mistrza Eliksirów, prawie się udławiła powstrzymywanym śmiechem. Nagle wszyscy dostali ataku kaszlu, tak przypadkiem. 

\- W Gryffindorze w ogóle nie uczą was manier - odwarknął. - Za to pozbawiają poczucia humoru.

\- Moje ma się świetnie. Chociaż gdybym miała go choć trochę więcej, to wcale nie powstrzymałabym Hermiony w zeszłym roku i mogłabym ci dokuczać jeszcze bardziej.

\- Sądzisz, że mi dokuczasz? Skoro znosiłem wasze komentarze na temat braku życia osobistego, to zniosę również te o jego istnieniu.

Nieświadom tego, że się lekko uśmiecha, był święcie przekonany, że wygląda na oburzonego. Zeszłoroczna akcja zrobiła naprawdę wiele dobrego. Harry i Ron dokonali wiekopomnego odkrycia, że jeśli dalej będą tak flirtować na prawo i lewo, to w końcu zostaną sami i cały czas nad sobą pracowali, by wypracować w sobie wierność. Z miernym skutkiem, ale jakiś postęp był. Draco bez większych wyrzutów sumienia i problemów został monogamistą, bo, jak twierdził, Ginny wymagała takiej samej uwagi, jak kilka innych dziewczyn naraz. Neville i Milcenta pobrali się zaraz po ukończeniu Hogwartu. Historia Severusa i Hermiony nie była ani tak krótka, ani łatwa. Aż do czasu ukończenia przez niej Hogwartu i przyjęcia we wrześniu jako pomocnicy Poppy (na co nalegał Dumbledore, zapalając stuwatowe żarówki w oczach), oboje musieli znosić złośliwe docinki i w efekcie prawie się znienawidzili. Co oczywiście zaowocowało wybuchem… eee… „wściekłości”, gdy zirytowana ich zachowaniem Minerwa zamknęła ich w jednej z sal na całą noc. Okazało się, że Hermiona nie tylko świetnie zapamiętała każdą stronę „Amore di amore”, ale potrafiła również wykorzystać tę wiedzę w praktyce.

\- Czy wy kiedykolwiek przestajecie się kłócić? - Hooch prychnęła. - Przysięgam, że ostatnio w lochach jest niebezpieczniej, niż w Zakazanym Lesie.

\- Nie chcesz wiedzieć kiedy się nie kłócimy, a nawet jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, to ci nie powiem. 

\- Oni się nie kłócą tylko wtedy, gdy śpią - zachichotał Filius i oblał się rumieńcem na widok uniesionej brwi Severusa. - Miałem na myśli sen, oczywiście.

Opiekunka Gryffindoru roześmiała się.

\- Obawiam się, Filiusie, że twój rumieniec całkowicie ci przeczy. Może jednak zgodzimy się na pomysł Albusa? Moglibyśmy znaleźć dziewczynę dla Filiusa.

\- A może raczej tobie chłopaka? - W głosie Mistrza Eliksirów pojawił się jad. - Ciągle wtykasz nos w nie swoje sprawy, więc sądzę, że masz za dużo wolnego czasu. 

\- Ty lepiej uważaj, bo porozmawiam sobie z Hermioną.

\- Chcesz na mnie nasłać swoje zwierzątko? O, pardon, pomyłka. Chcesz na mnie nasłać moje zwierzątko?

\- Czyżbym potrzebowała właściciela, tylko o tym nie wiem? - Doszedł ich chłodny głos od drzwi. Hermiona stała tam z założonymi rękami i patrzyła na Severusa tak morderczym wzrokiem, że ten odruchowo lekko się cofnął, ku uciesze reszty zebranych. - Minerwo, potrzebuję twojej pomocy. Dwoje Gryfonów trafiło do Skrzydła Szpitalnego i nie chcą powiedzieć co ich pogryzło. Obawiam się, że któreś z nich ma coś jadowitego w swoim dormitorium.

\- Gryfoni…

\- Mówiłeś coś?

\- Mówiłem, że Gryfoni. Kto inny byłby tak głupi i trzymał jadowite rośliny lub zwierzęta pod łóżkiem?

\- Peaks, jeden z twoich Ślizgonów. Mantykora, jako zwierzątko. Hagrid wczoraj je skonfiskował.

I, po raz pierwszy od kiedy został zatrudniony, kadra nauczycielska miała okazję ujrzeć sytuację, w której Severusowi Snape’owi zabrakło słów na złośliwy komentarz.


End file.
